I Bet You Look Good on the Dance Floor
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Kurt has returned to McKinley and he needs some protection from Karofsky. Puck/Kurt


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Or the story idea, actually.  
A/N: This is written for my friend Charlie! Basically, she had a dream. Beta'd by a friend. Hope you enjoy!**

"Well," Sam said with a smile, "guess I'll see you later, Kurt."

Kurt nodded, "And thanks for this, Sam." Sam flashed a smile, "I mean, the others all said they'd help protect me but none of them-"

"None of them offered to pretend to be your boyfriend. I know." Sam patted Kurt on the back, "Can't let Karofsky bother you. If you see him around, just link arms or kiss me, whatever." He waved his hand in the air, clearly stating that he didn't care if he was going to make out with Kurt Hummel, Gay Wonder of McKinley.

With that, they parted ways. The day had been going well, whenever Karofsky was around, Kurt stuck to Sam's side and the most Karofsky did was glare at them. Kurt figured that if he got cornered by the jock, Karofsky would not just threaten him, but beat him up. He didn't want that to happen.

He was relaxing some, reintroducing himself to McKinely. He'd been welcomed with a slushie or two. Mercedes and Tina helped clean his hair while Rachel yelled at Jacob, telling him to leave Kurt alone. The teachers all welcomed him warmly, though Schue and Sue took time to talk to him.

Sam met him at lunch with a coffee, playing up for the charade of boyfriends. Moaning into his cup, Kurt ignored most of the food. He wasn't sure what some of the stuff on his plate was supposed to be. The menu at McKinley was a far cry from that at Dalton. Actually, a lot of things at McKinley were a far cry from that at Dalton; yet, he felt like he was home and where he belonged.

It was after lunch, on his first day back, that Karofsky found Kurt when Sam wasn't around. The hallways were busy and Karofsky had locked eyes on the other teen. Paling, he backed into the lockers. He had to think up a game plan. Looking around, he dismissed most of the students around him. He wasn't friends with them, they wouldn't help. Then he spotted Puck.

Grabbing the ex-bully, Kurt turned Puck around and started to kiss him desperately. Karofsky wouldn't be stupid enough to mess with Puck if he was busy making out with someone. Kurt kept an eye on Karofsky as best he could, but his focus waned some when Puck bit on Kurt's lip. Puck's hands cradled Kurt's head as he tilted it for a better angle. Kurt moaned and deepened the kiss. It was only after Karofsky turned the corner, that Kurt took a step back.

Puck had an eyebrow raised, "Not that I'm complaining, 'cause, man, I'm always up for some tongue action, but what the hell was that about?"

Kurt bit his bottom lip, "Sorry." He sighed, "Sam said he was going to pretend he was my boyfriend so that Karofsky wouldn't bother me, but I didn't see him around." Running his hand through his hair, trying to make it look presentable, he continued, "You said you were going to protect me if I came back. So, there. You just protected me."

Puck nodded then shrugged. "Good to know." He then reached out and tugged Kurt close to him again. Puck didn't ask before he started to continue the make out session. Kurt gasped in surprise but that didn't stop Puck. Pulling Kurt flush against him, he let his hands roam over the smaller body but once they reached Kurt's ass, Kurt stepped back.

"Wait. What are you doing Puckerman?"

Shrugging again, Puck answered, "At least let me have fun with it, dude."

Pausing and tilting his head, Kurt answered, "Nothing under the waist."

Puck let his eyes travel up and down Kurt's body, "What about thighs? Thighs are okay, yeah?"

Kurt blinked and after a second, answered in a breathy voice, "Okay, but no butt."

Puck smirked, "Awesome." He licked his lips before kissing Kurt once more. Then he pulled back, "Dude, you've gotta dump Evans, even if it was all fake. I can't have my boy toy double timing me, kapeesh?"

"Did you seriously just say '_kapeesh'_?" Kurt rolled his eyes, "Just shut up and kiss me, Puckerman."


End file.
